At the present stage, China is strongly advocating a policy of energy conservation and emission reduction, and building energy conservation, serving as an important component in the field of overall energy conservation, plays an important role increasingly. Window energy conservation occupies about 40% to 50% of the building energy conservation, and improvement of the window energy conservation is improvement of the building energy conservation. Due to a better heat preservation performance, a wooden window is widely applied to energy conservation buildings.
A frame assembly mode of a traditional wooden casement window is groove tenon joining, an overall process is complicated, and a fitting precision requirement is high. The quantity of processing devices used in groove tenon processing and corner assembly processes is large, the cost investment is high, and the accuracy is difficult to control. When corners are assembled by using 45°, corner assembly is achieved by using a round tenon rod and dovetail tenon corner assembly process. However, because a dovetail tenon is made of nylon and due to the own structure thereof, the overall strength after corner assembly is unlikely to achieve groove tenon corner assembly strength. Moreover, a phenomenon of non-tight sealing of some joints as time goes by will be caused, thereby generating phenomena of water seepage, mildewing and the like.